babydaddyfandomcom-20200215-history
Surprise!
"Surprise!" is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Baby Daddy. Summary Ben throws Riley a birthday party. Bonnie and Tucker track down Emma's mom. Plot The episode starts with Danny trying to think of a way to not let Amy see Riley's name tattooed on his wrist and Ben comes out to find the paperwork Angela signed granting Ben sole custody of Emma which his mother reassures him that it's with her. At the bar, Bonnie asks Tucker for help because she did not send in the paperwork and they have to ask Angela to sign them again. Later, Ben realizes that Riley does not want to celebrate her birthday but he doesn't know why, so with a video Bonnie took at Riley's sixteenth birthday Danny shows to Ben that it's because Ben made a cake for Riley that explodes in her face. Ben then decides to throw Riley a birthday party to try to make amends and Danny finally reveals to Ben that Riley has been in love with him since they were kids. Upon hearing this, he decides to set up a romantic date before taking her back to his apartment for her surprise party. However, things go awry when he loses her on the subway blindfolded and no wallet, keys and phone. Meanwhile, Tucker, disguised as a movie producer and Bonnie as his assistant, get in contact with Angela and wants her to sign a movie contract which is actually the paperwork, but Angela sees the paperwork and realizes that the producer is Tucker and Bonnie introduces herself. At first Angela refuses to sign the paperowrk again because she doesn't think that Ben is responsible enough to raise Emma, but she came back to the bar and after seeing a picture of a smiling Emma, she signs the papers. After Danny finds out that Ben lost Riley on the subway, he berates Ben by saying that he knew that he would hurt her feelings if he told him that she's in love with him and says that Ben doesn't deserve her. Amy overhears this and , realizing that Danny still has feelings for Riley, tearfully breaks up with him. Riley comes back and berates Ben for abandoning her but Ben tried to explain that that was not his plan. While Riley was about to leave Ben stops her and kisses her, which Riley mentions to be her best birthday ever. Angela comes to the door and decides that she misses Emma and wants her back. After Riley's party, Tucker asks Danny if he's okay with Ben dating Riley and he says yes, while also revealing that he got a tattoo of Amy's name on his other wrist and said e hoped that she broke up with him before he got it. Cast Main Cast *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Ben Wheeler *Derek Theler as Danny Wheeler *Tahj Mowry as Tucker Dobbs *Melissa Peterman as Bonnie Wheeler *Chelsea Kane as Riley Perrin *Mila and Zoey Beske as Emma Wheeler Gallery surprise1.jpg surprise2.jpg surprise3.jpg surprise4.jpg surprise5.jpg surprise6.jpg surprise7.jpg Trivia *This marks Ben and Riley's first relationship. *First Appearance of Angela. *Amy breaks up with Danny. Memorable Quotes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes